An unexpected guest
by King arturi
Summary: Ulquiorra is floating in space trying to get back to her, when he hears an unfamiliar voice call to him.
1. Chapter 1 the begining

Hello this is my first fan fiction so don't get mad at any problems with characters I'm only half way through the one series. This isn't my first story I've written, one on watt pad called reflection my username there is king_arturi check it out until then enjoy.

* * *

In a field not far from a castle a group of teenagers wearing robes were gathering for an event, an event held once a year, an event that would change there lives forever, they are summoning there familiars.

a small pink haired girl was the last to go "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la valliere, pentagon of the five elemental powers heed my call, bring forth my familiar" to the surprise of everyone, nothing happened, then nothing happened again, eventually everyone started laughing, "ha ha ha ha ha that's Lousie the zero for you, she can't even do her usual explosion properly" that particular comment came from a busty girl named Kirche, but before she continued, while every one was laughing, a monstrous explosion was heard right in front of a fuming zero.

Pov shift

It was dark and very cold, it was all Ulquiorra could feel having been defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, he expected his consciousness to fade eventually, it didn't. His mind was working as it normally did, but it wasn't thinking about how or why he died, it was thinking of a person, that person was Orihime Inoue, at his last moments he had caught a glimpse of the heart and now he wanted to know more, more about her. But he would have to find a way out first then make it back to her, but sadly there was nothing, he was just floating in complete darkness. Then he heard it, a voice, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la valliere" odd name was all Ulquiorra thought, "pentagon of the five elemental powers heed my call" Ulquiorra had never heard of such a power "maybe it will help me get back to her" Ulquiorra thought out loud, the voice continued, " bring forth my familiar", if that was anything like Fraccione he had a word to say to the person. Ulquiorra was suddenly in front of a pentagram he looked at it in thought "if I stay I will never find her again" with that thought he walked through the portal, to a very loud explosion.

* * *

Want me to continue, if so comment


	2. Chapter 2 arrival

Hey guys just so you know my first chapter is always the worst because I need to get used to the format and stuff, I usually get better later on and more detailed oriented the first part was like that because I wanted to know if it was worth writing, also I'll do my best about the length. So here we go.

Regular speech

_Regular thought of the person in pov_

* * *

Pov Louise

"ha ha ha that's Lousie the zero for you, she can't even do her usual explosion properly" _Why, why did everything have to go wrong, there wasn't even an explosion, am I really that much of a ze__**- **__The_ thought was immediately silenced as an explosion much bigger than any of her previous one ripped through courtyard creating a wave of unholy sound along with it. Louise was immediately thrown to her back along with everyone within 50 feet of the blast.

When the ringing in her ears stopped and she was able to stand up again she smiled "seems I made a little mistake" everyone around her save for Mr. Colbert immediately got up and yelled "THAT WASN'T A LITTLE MISTAKE" _whatever _was all Louise thought, she was already looking for her familiar. When the dust started to settle she felt nervous and giddy, she knows she summoned something good, she just had to. When it finally cleared there appeared to be… nothing, just a crater where the explosion took place, "look there's nothing there, what a surprise" Guiches voice was dripping with sarcasm, looking at Guiche then back to the crater she put her hands together and silently prayed, '_nononono that can't be it I know I summoned something, a griffon a dragon I'll even settle for an owl just give me something!' _As if the world heard her call a small wind formed picking up scattered dust and spinning, making a small tornado of dirt everyone went silent watching the spectacle. The dirt started to do something odd. It started to clump together seeming to form… sandals.

After 5 minutes of watching, it was clear what was being made, it was a man, so far at least, it started with the sandals, then the feet, then up to the legs then thighs, white pants started to form here so whatever was being created would keep it's decency, it went on to the hip, chest, people seemed a bit confused because it kept forming but seemed to miss a hole in his chest right below his throat, but before the class could see what was going on a white coat formed that had long tails a black zipper and high done up collar, but it didn't form fast enough for everyone to miss the 4 tattooed on his chest. everything was formed now, except the head whatever or whoever he was he had a very good body, lean and muscular, very pale, with an odd choice of clothing. The head started to form not at his neck, but at the top of his head and it started to form white, whatever it was it seemed to be… half a horned helmet, after that, black shaggy hair formed, then the rest of his head, except his eyes for some reason. green marks formed under the eyes almost like tears, then his eyes they were a very startling green with catlike pupils, they seemed to look right into your soul. He was fully formed and very handsome yet he seemed very sad he had a melancholy look about him

"where am I" was all he said seeming to survey all around him taking in all the other students and summoned beasts along with the castle, then his eyes settled on me.

Before I could say anything stepped in front of me, the golem seemed to reach for something at his side and was surprised when he felt nothing, a sword perhaps "hello I am Professor Jean Colbert of the Tristinian Academy of Magic located in Halkeginia, and who might you be, a golem of some sort" '_a golem, did I really summon one, that's much better than an owl' _Louise was very gleeful having actually summoned something. though she didn't really show it.

Pov Ulquiorra

_ Halkeginia I have never heard of such a place _before Ulquiorra could respond to the question a little voice interrupted him "you golem, I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and I am your summoner now come here so I can finish the ritual" a small pink haired girl that barely got up to my hollow hole was standing there giving me orders, I didn't like that_ 'maybe I should kill her' _that thought immediately kicked out because a certain female wouldn't like that and i want to be on her good side. Deciding to humour the girl I went over to her and increased my rietsu a bit to scare her "whatever it is you want make it quick" no expression was shown, and Ulquiorra could tell she was scared and could feel his presence. She started stuttering "b-b-b-b-e-e grat-tful c-commoner" she seemed to have regained some composure "this is a ones in a lifetime opportunity for you" she put a stick to my head and chanted "pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessing upon this creature and bind it as my familiar" _familiar? _Then she did something I didn't expect, she pulled me down and kissed me.

Pov Louise

After I kissed him nothing showed on his face not anger, lust, confusion just a blank stare, it was unsettling he decided to speak "human tell me what you did if your answer isn't satisfactory I will kill you" every one immediately tensed up and whispers started.

"Jeez for a commoner to threaten a noble"

"Is he a commoner? look at his clothes and skin"

"Maybe he really is a golem"

"No way the zero probably just paid him and bought him nice clothes besides, golems can't talk"

My head snapped back when he started to speak again "human tell me what yo-"he stopped talking and looked at his hand, the runes had started to take shape, if they hurt, his face didn't show it. immediately ran up "may I see those" my familiar nodded and let him look at his hand "what an interesting set of runes" "human tell me what is going on" immediately explained what had happened. The summoning ritual the dust the sealing and it seemed he actually got it "so I am to be this girls Fraccione, that is unacceptable" I decided to interrupt "it isn't fracciwhatever its familiar and yes the contract is there till one of us dies, so you have to do whatever I say" I could see the gears in his head turn, take that for threatening a noble you'll get no food for a week, then he said something very surprising "no" and he started to walk away.

"Look at that she can't even control her familiar what a zero"

"Hahaha why is she even at this school she can't even do magic"

"She's always alone because every one's afraid of her blowing stuff up"

That last remark stopped my familiar in his tracks, he turned around and walked right up to me "you summoned me" it was more of a statement than a question but I nodded my head "then you can send me back" also more of a statement "no I can't, the summoning spell is a one way spell" he thought for quite some time before he spoke again, he never looked away while doing so ether, everyone was leaving by the time he spoke.

Pov Ulquiorra

_I am not in my world anymore I can't seem to open a garganta and I have no knowledge of my surroundings I am at a disadvantage. This girl summoned me which means she has the power to send me back, I will stay here till It seems fit to leave_. "my name is Ulquiorra Cifer, I will stay here till I see fit, now, show me the way to my dwellings." the small pink haired human immediately started to fume, angry from what I said "fine but don't fall behind "we started walking toward a castle, puny compared to los noches if_ I am to stay here I will learn whatever I need to, to get back to earth_.

* * *

See much better please tell me if i lingered to long in some parts spelling errors and what you think should happen love help so give some


	3. Chapter 3 something happens here

Hello again it is I me now I got like some reviews and like they like helped and like yam translation I need to check my grammar and from now on the pov is omnipotent so it is from whatever I feel like and there will problem be differences in the story line and all so be prepared. Oh and no one knows ulqi is a hollow espada arrancar thing so they will refer to him as a golem until he clears thing up.

* * *

'_Stupid golem were does he get the gall to order me around'_ when she got to her room she opened the door and pointed at a pile of hay "ok familiar, this is where you will be sleeping." Ulquiorra looked at the hay, studied it with that same expression he always seemed to have said "very well" Ulquiorra, being a hollow, had had much worse than this, it wasn't as fancy as his previous dwellings but it would serve its purpose. When Ulquiorra turned back to Louise she appeared to be stripping off all her clothes "what are you doing girl." Louise abruptly looked at him with annoyance on her face "my name is NOT girl, it is Lousie, and as your master you will refer to me as such, although your ladyship or your highness will also do, are we clear."

Ulquiorra let out a mental sigh and destroyed the table in the middle of the room crushing it with his finger making Louise scream and jump "it appears we are not clear" Ulquiorra said, face and voice void of any emotion "you are not my master, I, am only here till I can find my way back to my previous home, do you understand" Louise was shaking slightly now, but she gave a slight nod "very well I will be back by sunup" he immediately opened the door and walked out leaving Louise alone. When the door closed she immediately collapsed on the ground, hugging herself looking at the splintered remains of her table "stupid golem, when he gets back ill teach him" she got back up, resumed undressing and went to bed thinking '_I'll have a surprise for him when I wake up in the morning' _her hands wrapping around a riding crop.

After Ulquiorra had left the room he started walking down the corridor making his way to the stairs and down them, hands in his pocket the entire time. on his way down to the main floor he crossed paths with a very flamboyant blond boy with a rose talking to a girl with a brown robe on, the girl started talking "Guiche I would really like to bake you something sometime, I heard I'm really good at baking soufflés" the blond, Guiche, put his arm on her shoulder "I would love a chance to sample one of your creations Katie" before she could respond Ulquiorra immediately walked right around the corner interrupting the moment. Guiche pointed a rose at him "you, aren't you the talking golem that Louise summoned" Katie seemed surprised at this comment "a talking golem, really, I've never heard of such a thing"

"Why yes, it has caused quite a stir with the second years, I'm surprised you haven't heard"

Ulquiorra kept on walking, right on past them, they seemed a little surprised at this, Guiche just shrugged his shoulders and kept on sweet talking.

Ulquiorra was learning all he can from the surroundings, as far as he could tell there were 5 towers in a pentagram shape surrounding the main castle, each tower had a name inscribed above the entrance to the tower labeling them fire, water, earth, wind, and void. the main gate was located in between the void and water tower with the servant quarters almost opposite, each tower except the void had a walk way leading to the main castle, the walls were about 20 feet high and would provide adequate protection from an enemy attach for a short period of time, '_it seems my ability as a scout has not deteriorated with time'_

After about 3 hours of exploration Ulquiorra was on his way back to Louise's room. After another half hour he happened across a maid dusting a bust unaware of his presence, he decided to just walk past her but accidentally brushed past her butt, the maid immediately jumped up and around knocking the head over, before it hit the ground it was instantly caught by Ulquiorra '_why did a catch this, it's not my property nor do I care about this women's job' _his thoughts snapped back to the women when she started talking "thank you so much, I would have been in trouble had that broken" she then grabbed the head out of his hands and put it back in its place. When she turned back to him she seemed a bit startled from what she saw '_I guess she didn't fully take in my appearance'_ "h-h-how may I help you-" she was asking for his name "Ulquiorra"

"Ulquiorra"

"I was just on my back to my room, sorry for disturbing you"

"It's no problem my name's siesta by the way"

"a pleasure, now I will be on my way, goodbye"

Ulquiorra walked down the corridor about to turn the corner leading to the stair well, but not before he heard a very loud "kyaaaaaaaa", he had one thing to say to that "odd"

after a 30 minutes he finally made it back to the room, the ground still littered with broken table pieces "I suppose I will have to clean that up latter" Ulquiorra mentally sighed again. he took his place beside the bed of the little girl with his legs crossed and went to sleep, only to be awoken by something slapping across his face, he wasn't happy.

* * *

hello again any issues, problems with the characters feel free to tell me chapter lenghts are an issue i try to make them long but it gets a little hard keeping things organized so heres chapter 3

cant touch this dunonono


	4. Chapter 4 something also happens here

Hey guys it me this chapter is a very difficult one for I had a little problem and it was hard to think of how ulqui could piss off Guiche while remaining in character I hoped it worked out.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing girl" Ulquiorra was angry but it did not show on his face for he was always in control, unlike the pink haired girl, that seems to have slapped him with a riding crop. "FOR THE LAST TIME ITS MASTER" for a small girl she had a big voice "now hurry up and dress me for the day, my underwear is in the bottom drawer of that cabinet, also when you are done you will clean up the mess you made earlier" _'this girl is trying my patience' _but before Ulquiorra could say anything he was hit across the cheek a second time, it felt familiar for some reason, if he wasn't already restraining himself the girl would be in a lot of pain, but as it was, he is trying his best to give the benefit of the doubt ,thanks to a women of his past , the girl is not hurt.

"listen familiar you will do as I say, now get my clothes" not trying to show his interest in how this girl could be so dense, he got up and walked over to the dresser, he pulled out the underwear and gave it to Lousie not saying a word "very good familiar now fetch the rest of my clothes, they should be in the top drawers" ones again trying to keep himself from destroying his "master" he got the clothes and gave them to her. "well what are you waiting for put them on me" that was the last straw "no, you are perfectly capable of putting them on yourself", Louise immediately pulled out the riding crop "what did you say, it seems my familiar needs a lesson" she tried to hit him again only for it to be caught in Ulquiorra hand and immediately snapped in half to the surprise of Louise "if you are done, I will be cleaning up the mess" Louise was shocked "well, yes, good, I will meet you at the dining hall." Louise immediately left, when the door closed Ulquiorra set about his task '_if I was not so curious about the heart in my hand she would have been shown despair a long time ago' _Ulquiorra sighed and continued cleaning.

By the time Ulquiorra got to the dining hall they were saying some sort of prayer, he stayed just outside till they were done, he went in in his usual fashion, a blank expression, hands in his pockets drawing stares from every one, the most disturbing from a red-headed girl who's bust rivalled Orihimes, her eyes were filled with what looked like, lust, '_I really hope that I'm mistaken with that observation'. _When Ulquiorra took his place next to Louise he recived some gasps from onlookers and an annoyed look from Louise.

"Is there a problem Louise"

She gestured to the ground, there was a plate with one stale looking loaf of bread "that" she said "is your seat" Ulquiorra was angered ones again '_do they really expect me, 4__th__ ranked espada, one of the most powerful arrancar, to sit on the ground'. _Ulquiorra new this was getting out of hand '_one more unreasonable order and I will leave'_ Ulquiorra proceeded to stand up and look at Louise "girl one more demand on your part and it will be your last, I will also be taking my leave" this received some snickers from the listeners.

"What do you me leave? Sit down and eat" another demand from Louise

Ignoring what she said he continued "I do not require food, I will meet you outside the hall" he proceeded to walk out with sinkers and whispers descending down on the place.

When Ulquiorra walked out Kirche jumped to the opposite side of Louise "so Louise that was your familiar, he's awfully handsome, have you two done anything yet" Louise went bright red "w-w-w-what are you talking about, why would I do something with a lowly familiar" Kirche put her finger to her lips with a smile on her face "does that mean I can do what I want with him" Louise was furious at that remark "OF COURSE NOT, WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" she then stormed out looking for Ulquiorra, kirche following suit.

When she finally caught up with him, his hands were in his pockets with the same face as usual, he was watching all the other students and their familiars "girl what are they doing" exasperated she slapped his back, though it didn't look like it hurt him, in fact, it kind of hurt her own hand "for the last time its master to you, and there are no classes today so the other students can get to know there familiars"

"I see"

"Now let us go"

"Helloooooo there Louise, we meet again" came a very seductive voice "Kirche, why are you following me" the small pink haired girl was trying to contain her anger but wasn't doing it very well. Kirche put a hand over her mouth in mock surprise "follow you, why, I just wanted to meet your familiar, my names Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst" she extended her hand in greeting to Ulquiorra, which the espada just ignored, he was actually slightly surprised with the red head, mainly for the fact that she rivalled 'the woman' in certain aspects. "Ulquiorra"

"well Ulquiorra, it's very nice to meet you" she sidled up next to him, much to the anger of Louise but before she could voice her complaint a giant red salamander with a flaming tail nudged up against Kirche "is that a salamander?" Louise asked lightly surprised by the intrusion.

"Why yes it is, never seen one have you, only powerful mages like myself can summon one"

"I have never seen a creature quite like that" Ulquiorra voicing his opinion

"well it shows my affinity to fire quite well, after all, I'm known as Kirche the ardent for a reason, hey Ulquiorra, maybe you could see the reason I'm called that first hand" Kirche said that last part as seductively as possible while grabbing his arm and shoving it between her valley of loveliness.

"No thank you" Ulquiorra left a slightly surprised and deflated Kirche and a slightly happy Louise.

Louise caught up to Ulquiorra and sat down in a nearby chair, she looked at Ulquiorra expectantly "well, what are you waiting for, get me some tea" Ulquiorra said nothing and started walking away with his hands in his pockets, Louise was slightly surprised by this "hey where are you going" she called out "away" he called back, the small pink haired girl was stunned in her seat.

As he was walking the a giant purple eye jumped in front of him immediately thinking of an attack he took a step back bumping into the Maid, siesta, from earlier.

"My apologies, let me pick that up for you" he said bowing down picking the piece of cake up and putting it back on the plate.

"Oh, thank you, you're the familiar I met last night right, Ulquiorra was it" he gave a confirming nod

"well I better get this cake over to the table" she tried to go but Ulquiorra trying to be "nice" as the woman put it, quickly took the plate out if her hands and took it to the table of the blond boy from earlier. He was saying something about the giant mole on his lap while the blond girl opposite him looked very bored; he put the cake on the table, the blond boy, thanked Ulquiorra and asked for more tea, he was walking back to siesta when he heard something odd

"Your familiar is so cute, just like you are" the boy said obviously trying to flatter the girl.

The girl didn't look impressed "so you say, but I've heard rumours that you recently gone out with a first year student, the blonde started to panic a bit "that obviously a false there is nothing hidden behind my feelings for you" Ulquiorra intervened slightly confused trying to clear up the situation.

"was the girl from last night not a first year" it didn't sound close to a question, this got the attention of both people at the table "what did you say" the girl asked while looking at the slightly panicked boy "was the girl from last night not a first year" the tried to speak but was interrupted by the boy "I don't know what you're talking about you're obviously mistaken" Ulquiorra being who he is immediately, to the horror of every on watching, reached his hand to his eye, pulled his eyeball out of its socket and crushed it showing the images of last night.

* * *

hey guys here it is, i really wanted to do the eyeball thing for awhile now, can't belive i actually got to use it, again any concerns or problems feel free to comment aslo im getting surgery on my wrist so updates may be slower till it gets better thank you for you support.


	5. Chapter 5 the fight with Guiche

Hello guys my surgery was cancelled at the last minute so that sucks, also not sure if he heals that fast just taking a guess

* * *

"Why is that familiar taking so long" Louise started to look around the area in her seat trying to find a pale, sad looking man "oh there he is, why is he talking to Guiche?" Louise then got up and started walking over to him, only to get trapped in a cloud of… blue particles? "the heck is-" her thought were silenced when images started to form in her head, it was Guiche and some 1st year talking to each other, Guiche was sweet talking her and the first year was saying something about soufflés, then the images stopped and receded from her mind and she heard the pale man talk, "I was not mistaken as you saw yourself, you were talking a 1st year" it seemed everyone was to stunned to talk for some reason, Louise trying to see what the commotion was about, walked in front of Ulquiorra and was about to say something when she saw a very disturbing sight, he was missing an eye, in its place was an empty socket then he blinked and his eye was back again shaking her head slightly '_must have been a trick of the light' _she thought, she smacked the guy in front of her in the arm "hey familiar what are you doing"

"I am proving I am not mistaken"

Guiche got up he was shaking slightly, as was everyone else who was watching, Guiche opened his mouth to speak closed it then opened it again, this time words came out "what are you" Louise was surprised by this comment "obviously he's my familiar Guiche" Louise was now very curious as to what happened "Montmorency whats happened?" she said turning to that blond girl. She lifted her hand and pointed it at her familiar shaking slightly "h-h-he tore out his eye and crushed it" Louise was not expecting that answer. She turned around and looked at the pale man his hands were in his pockets and a look of disinterest was on his face "what is she talking about familiar" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Solita Vista" was all he said

"soli-what"

"Solita vista, is an ability mine, it allows me to replay events i have seen to others by removing and crushing my eye, which then turns into dust and flows around those i intends to use it on" it was said as if it was common knowledge.

Louise shuddered at such a morbid ability then a thought hit her and she pointed it out "wait, then why do you have both your eyes?"

"high speed regeneration, I regenerate any part of my body at an accelerated rate as long as it isn't an internal organ or my brain" Louise was now very interested _'what else is he hiding from me'_ she thought inquisitively, then a first year, judging by her cape, who was holding a basket went up to guiche seemingly oblivious to what was going on. Guiche was listening so intently he didn't notice till she spoke "hi Guiche I made that soufflé you wanted" she then placed the basket she was holding on the table, Montmorency seeing this confronted Guiche "who is this?" she said seething slightly, Guiche seeing what was going on started to panic slightly "oh this i-" he was cut off by Ulquiorra "this is the girl I showed you, you forget rather quickly" Guiche seeing his chance jumped up pointed his rose at Ulquiorra and shouted "you have insulted these poor maidens honour, as a man I must defend them meet me at vestry court for are duel" he then hightailed out of there trying to get away from the girls.

Ulquiorra started walking to the duel place having memorized the layout beforehand "HEY where are you going?" Louise shouted walking with the pale man "to the duel" said nonchalantly

"You can't go there you'll lose, yes you have an impressive ability but Guiche is a noble you can't win" she shouted trying to warn Ulquiorra

"You do not know of all my powers I will not lose" when he said it his voice was hollow there was no emotion behind it and it made her shiver, Louise now knew he wouldn't lose, now Louise was afraid for Guiche.

When they walked to the court there was a huge gathering of people already all whispering about what was going to take place, when they saw him coming they parted for the pale man letting him to the center with Louise at his tail, everyone had eyes on him now including Tabitha, Kirche, and Siesta 1 of which was praying for his safety.

"I respect you for actually showing, most would just run away" he said like he was above Ulquiorra, this bugged the espada

Louise ran up to Guiche in protest "Guiche wait, you know darn well duels are forbidden" Guiche just looked amused and shrugged his shoulders "true but only duels between nobility are forbidden, he is a familiar so there's no problem."

"But-"she was silenced when Ulquiorra spoke

"Girl, step away so I may finish this" everyone snickered at what he called her

"FOR THE LAS-" she was silenced again but not by his voice, this time it was his eyes, they penetrated her soul and told her to back away, or be hurt, she moved slowly to the outside of the circle.

Guiche decided to take this chance to talk "are you ready familiar" Ulquiorra didn't say anything or move to indicate he was "well no matter, for the duel has already started" he swung the rose making a single petal fall, when it hit the ground it started to glow and a set of female armour with a spear rose up from the ground "my name is Guiche the brass, therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie to be precise, will be your opponent" the Valkyrie levelled the spear at Ulquiorra and charged him.

Ulquiorra seeing no reason to evade let the spear hit his chest and go through his hollow hole, at the screams of everyone around him it appeared to have killed him impaling his chest, Even Guiche was a little shocked. Ulquiorra being unharmed grabbed the Valkyries head and at the shock, amazement, and horror to see a man with a spear through his chest move, crushed the Valkyries head in his hand it dropped to the ground in a heap of metal, he then took the spear out of his hollow hole taking his jacket with it, a loud collected gasp could be heard as his chest was shown, with the perfect hole still there, at this whispers started, while others like Kirche and Siesta thought '_what a great body'_ while Tabitha looked up from her book and Louise covered her mouth.

"He really is a golem, otherwise how could he have survived that"

"But shouldn't he have crumbled to dust or something"

Guiche silenced them all with a raise of his rose "you familiar what exactly are you, you are no golem even i can tell, but you are no commoner either, so what are you?"

"I am a hollow" was all he said before he sonidoed (?) Behind guiche, delivering a quick chop to his neck knocking him out instantly.

* * *

Hey I had to do this chapter with the episode and wikis out so it got a little tedious hope you liked it and any problems let me know also the (?) was just me being unsure if that's a word

Ulquiorra: I'm sexy and I know it.

Me: yes ulquiorra, yes, you are

Ulquiorra: that's weird coming from you since you're a boy.

Me: yes, yes it is


	6. Chapter 6 pale ness

Helllllloooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo know a few people were disappointed with the ending I never said the fight was over now don't worry thing are about to get interesting. sorry for the late update had some school and work, also not my best chapter but i figured better than nothing right.

* * *

Louise was speechless, sure she saw it but she didn't understand it, her familiar was in one spot then behind Guiche with him crumpling to the ground, he seemed to have disappeared and reappeared.

"next time pick a better opponent trash" as he said it he pointed his left hands index finger at Guiche, then Louise felt it, the terrible weight of power on her shoulders, it was like she was submerged in water impossible to breath, the people around her could all feel it, some were shaking, some fell to the ground while some seemed to have fainted, the pressure was increasing till she couldn't breathe and Louise collapsed on her knees, then, she saw it, a green ball of what seemed to be pure power, and it was aimed directly at Guiches chest. Everyone froze at what was going on, no one could comprehend what he was about to do. When it seemed he was going to fire he was tackled from behind by a maid she barely moved him but it was just enough for the shot to go wild, when it was shot everyone felt the terrible energy go through them it was like all hope was sucked out of them they could feel that that this… hollow was more powerful and deadly then they could comprehend. The ball of energy was shot into the wall surrounding the castle, barely missing as it sailed over everyone's heads, completely destroying the wall and the surrounding earth in an explosion of gigantic proportion.

The maid started to scream at the Familiar "PLEASE ULQUIORRA YOU CAN'T HURT PEOLPE" she latched on to his sleeve and cried into it "you are a good person you shouldn't do this" the last part was said through weeps barely heard by anyone the 'hollow' looked at the maid with a blank stare, no emotion in his eyes, he then turned and walked towards the castle his hands in his pockets the group of students parting for him trying to keep away from the creature. When he was gone the whole crowd dispersed, slowly at first, for all still felt the after effects of his power, Montmorency was next to Guiche crying waiting for someone to help, the maid had collapsed on her knees still crying looking in the direction Ulquiorra had walked, everyone was casting glances at Louise, looks of anger and concern. Kirche walked with Tabitha past her giving her a look of unsure concern while Tabitha cast a glance towards the castle.

It had been five minutes since Ulquiorra had left, everyone was gone, a people had carried come Guiche and Montmorency followed, Kirche and Tabitha went back to the castle, the maid had walked over to Louise her eyes still a little red. Louise had finally got over her shock when someone tapped her on the shoulder "e-e-excuse me" Lousie looked up quickly surprise on her face "your Ulquiorras contractor aren't you" Louise took a shaky breath still recovering from the pressure that was on her chest "how do you know him?" the maid looked down at her "he caught a statue for me" she smiled slightly at the memory. Louise was confused "that's why you think he's a good person" the maid nodded her head "I know he is" Louise just started shaking her head _'if that's her reason she too trusting' _Louise decided to see if the maid was right "what's your name" the maid smiled "its siesta" Louise grabbed her hand and started to drag Siesta towards the castle she had started to get her confidence back and was seriously mad at her familiar "well siesta, let's see if your right".

When they got to Louise's room it was empty no sign her familiar had been there at all Lousie huffed and turned to the maid "well looks like we'll have to wait for him to get back have a seat and I'll get some tea" the made looked surprised and anxious at the same time "oh no, you are a noble I will get the tea" Louise not trying to be rude sat down on her bed waiting for Siesta to get with the tea. After waiting five minutes there was a knock at the door, she walked up to it wondering why Siesta didn't walk in she swung the door wide expecting a busty maid, what she got was a busty redhead "KIRCHE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Louise screamed she didn't want to deal with her right now but before she could slam the door in her face she snuck by Louise with Tabitha right behind her, her head still in a book "now now, is that anyway to treat a guest" she tsked Louise while waving her finger in the air while sitting on the bed "you are not a guest now get OUT" Lousie was burning, her face was red and she was gesturing at the door "aww we just wanted to see your little familiar" she pouted putting her finger to her lip "isn't that right Tabitha" Tabitha just nodded her ascension Louise was beside her self "you are not allowed to see him, now leave or else" Kirche shrugged and sat down on the bed with Tabitha following, Louise took a step forward "why do you even

"Probably the same reason you do, I'm curious"

"What my familiar is or does is none of your business"

Before either could continue their argument Siesta walked holding a tray of tea with 7 cups and cookies followed closely by Guiche and Montmorency bye hind her. Louise was even angrier with more unwanted guests "what the heck are you two doing here" she seethed pointing a finger at Guiche "shouldn't you be with the nurse" Guiche did a small bow sweeping his hand up to his chest while Siesta but the tray of food on the new table "ahh how I would have liked to stay with such a sweet flower" Guiche was unaware of a demon forming behind him in the form of a sweet blonde "I came to have a discussion with your familiar" Louise was exasperated "why does everyone want to talk with him?" speaking of the devil Ulquiorra walked right In behind them.

"…"

"What is it you want to discuss trash?"

Before Guiche could even speak a small pink bomb explode in the room "**THAT'S IT EVERY ONE EITHER SIT DOWN OR LEAVE, I'LL BE THE ONE TO ASK QUESTIONS**" she point ted her finger at Guiche "**SIT"** he complied really quickly sitting in one of the free chairs at the table with Montmorency right behind him. "**YOU**" she pointed to Siesta this time "**POUR THE TEA"** then at Ulquiorra "**YOU" **she pointed to the pile of hay "**SIT" **she had forgotten who she was talking to and abruptly paled "uh... I… mean" she didn't finish when he sat down she gave a silent thank you to the founder that she was still alive; she then turned to Kirche "YOU. LEAVE. NOW" Kirche seemed to ponder this for a second her hands on her chin her eyes looking at the ceiling "no"

"Why i-"

"teas done" Siesta interrupted handing everyone a cup with a small plate of cookies "how did you know there were going to be 7 of us" Siesta just smiled "I saw Kirche and Tabitha on my way to the kitchen walking in this direction so thought I should bring enough" she then turned and walked to Ulquiorra offering the drink "I don't eat human food" everyone gave him a curious glance Kirche, was the first to speak up "what do you mean by that, I mean what exactly are you? You're definitely not anything I've heard about" Ulquiorra closed his eyes "I told you already, I am a hollow"

Louise spoke this time "yes but what is a hollow?"

"A hollow is a race of creatures that are born from Human souls" this answer raised more questions.

Tabitha, who was sitting on the bed, had looked up from her book at this point; having never heard of such a creature Siesta spoke "you mean you're dead"

"In essence, yes" this got a lot of surprised and frightened looks Siesta almost dropped her cup

Montmorency spoke for the first time since entering the room "you're not going to eat are souls are you" she said while sliding her chair slightly farther away from the creature

Ulquiorra opened his eyes "I could, if I wanted to"

every one in the room paled.

* * *

yaaaa nother one done don't worry thought i will keep working this was origanaly going to be loneger but i like the lenghts there at

Ulquiorra: i'm not really like that am I

me: of course not (sweat drop)

Ulquiorra: good


	7. Chapter 7

The reason I haven't updated is because I'm trying a new story it's a full metal alchemist and hunger games crossover check it out until then here you go.

* * *

Everyone in the room was scared. The way he said it showed he wasn't kidding "what do you mean, if you wanted to?" Louise asked Ulquiorra as she took a step away Ulquiorra looked up to her from his seat on the ground "a hollow eats a substance called reishi which is the main component of a human soul, though it does not sustain most hollows for long" everyone had one question on their mind after that.

"Then what do you eat? I've never seen you eat anything before" Kirche was the one to ask the question

"I don't need to eat; I've already gotten as strong as I can. Eating your souls would just be for pleasure if I did" Ulquiorra looked straight into Kirche eyes as he spoke when he said his words, which made Kirche wonder if he meant a different kind of pleasure directed at her. Siesta spoke next "so you mean were safe"

"Yes"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but before they could resume there questioning Tabitha got up from her spot on the bed next to Kirche and walked over to Ulquiorra and knelt down. What Tabitha did next was a surprise and shock to everyone in the room even Ulquiorra to an extent though he didn't show it; she put her hand In to Ulquiorras hollow hole and said a single word, "how"

Ulquiorra looked at her, grabbed her arm and pulled her hand out of his chest "the hollow hole is where the human heart used to reside. When a soul becomes a hollow they lose all there humanity turn into what you would call monsters and devour whatever soul they can to relieve the pain it causes them."

Everyone especially Louise looked startled at this _'did he just call himself a monster'_ "what do you mean monster, you don't seem so bad"

"I am the top hollow, the 4th strongest in my world. I am what is known as a vasto lordes, as such I have the most intelligence so I will not attach unless I have to, but others the lowest class are little more than animals killing whatever they can."

Tabitha had moved back to her spot next to Kirche on the bed an Guiche had suddenly looked very interested at this "so you are of high social standing" Guiche stood up and swept into a low bow "my apologies dear sir if I had known I would not have talked to you in such a manor" everyone thought he was being sincere but ulquiorra could since his rietsu, he was scared '_probably because he has learned of my status in my world.' _

"so if I may ask a question" Ulquiorra gave him a nod "very well trash" that last word caused Guiche to cringe but he stood up and continued "you called yourself a vasto lordes is that just a title or some sort of class"

"It is both, a vasto lordes is the strongest of the hollows, next strongest is Adjuchas, Gillian, then Menos. As strongest most would do what I tell them in fear of being killed" Ulquiorra looked up at all of them "it is getting late and I am getting tired of these questions so I ask you all too politely leave"

Louise looked at him and walked over "just one more question" Ulquiorra gave a nod "you said when a soul becomes a hollow they eat souls to relieve the pain they feel, does that mean you're in pain?"

"Constantly" the response he gave made everyone give a look of shock "but not since I met her" that made everyone question who 'her' was but they felt they shouldn't pry more. Everyone had started to leave with Kirche Tabitha Montmorency and Guiche leaving first leaving Louise Ulquiorra and Siesta to clean up the mess

"Ulquiorra?" siesta had walked over to where he was standing

"Yes" she hugged him, Lousie was furious "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" but those words had fallen on deaf ears as she had ran out of the door, ulquiorra had just continued to clean the table. Louise crossed her arms and looked at him with a tick on her forehead "and what was that" Ulquiorra didn't comment he just put away the dishes and sat down in his spot next to her bed "fine but you **will** answer me tomorrow" "ulquiorra just closed his eyes in response.

* * *

So I know it was short but I'm having trouble with ideas and all so I thought I would finish this chat also check my other story 'Ed drops in' I think it's pretty good see you later bye

Ulquiorra: that was too short

Me: ya, I know, just be patient

Ulquiorra: no, cero (huge explosion of bits of me)


End file.
